


Regalo

by HeadlessAngel



Series: This love of mine, my valentine [4]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Depressed Simon Snow, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mugs, Post-Book 1: Carry On, Pre-Book 2: Wayward Son, Presents, References to Depression, SanValentinMF, SanValentinMF2021, Simon Snow Is Bad at Feelings, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Loves Simon Snow, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadlessAngel/pseuds/HeadlessAngel
Summary: No se lo podía explicar pero, después de poco más de un año, aún estaban juntos. Y en un par de semanas vendría el día de San Valentin. Estaba dispuesto a encontrar el regalo perfecto para Baz, aunque aún no sabía bien qué buscar o cómo lo  iba a conseguir.¿Qué podía darle a alguien que ya lo tenía todo?
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: This love of mine, my valentine [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163558
Kudos: 4





	Regalo

Simon Snow decía que era un mal novio, no por hacerse humilde o menospreciarse. Lo decía de verdad. Era el peor de los novios, y era incapaz de entender porqué demonios Baz Pitch lo había elegido. ¿Por qué a él, que era un desastre, cuando podía tener a cualquier otro chico diez veces mejor?

No se lo podía explicar pero, después de poco más de un año, aún estaban juntos. Y en un par de semanas vendría el día de San Valentin. Estaba dispuesto a encontrar el regalo perfecto para Baz, aunque aún no sabía bien qué buscar o cómo lo iba a conseguir.

¿Qué podía darle a alguien que ya lo tenía todo?

Cuando estaba con Agatha, solía comprar para ese día cosas pequeñas que le gustaban a la chica: Esmaltes para uñas,listones para cabello, y ese tipo de detalles.Las flores también funcionaban, tal vez incluso ahora eran buena opción. ¿Y qué más podía darle?

Fue a buscar consejo con Penny, pues creía que ella tenía mucha más experiencia que él en las relaciones.La encontró sentada en el desayunador, tomando una taza de té y enfocada en su celular.

—Penny, ¿Qué sueles hacer con Micah en fechas especiales?—preguntó.

Ella levantó la vista y lo pensó.

—A veces le mando cosas, como libros o cosas que me recuerdan a él. También hablamos por Skype.

Simón suspiró.

—No sé si eso funcione para Baz

—Tu lo conoces mejor que yo, Si. Además, estoy segura que él lo que quiere es pasar el día contigo

—Tal vez. —contestó— pero aún así creo que debo darle algo material.

Mientras pensaba en que podía comprar, comenzó a morderse las uñas. Penny lo miró, como lo haría una madre, y dejó de lado el tic nervioso.

—Todo estará bien, Simon.

Él no estaba tan de acuerdo, pero sonrió por no preocuparla más.

* * *

Con el pasar de las semanas, Simon recorrió más de una docena de tiendas sin encontrar algo que lo satisficiera. Nada le parecía digno de su Baz, y lo que podía serlo, no estaba al alcance de su bolsillo.

Al final, se decidió por una taza, decorada cómo un murciélago y llena de chocolates Aero de menta, que eran los favoritos de ambos. Además, compró un ramo de girasoles.

No era el mejor obsequio… Pero le recordaba a él.

Para pasar el día, Baz lo había invitado a cenar en su departamento. De todos modos, FIona no iba a estar esa noche y ellos parecían tener privacidad. Simon se sentía nervioso de estar a solas por completo con él, pero sabía que no tenía nada que temer: Baz no iba a presionarlo a hacer algo si no se sentía listo.

Simon apretó entre sus manos la colorida bolsa de celofán y se abrazó con fuerza al ramo de girasoles que cargaba consigo. El corazón le latía demasiado rápido , era incómodo. Casi se desmayó, de los nervios, cuándo Baz le abrió la puerta.

El vampiro estaba guapísimo con su traje gris con flores de cerezo bordadas. Lucía cómo un príncipe. A él, su traje negro y corbata rosada, lo hacía sentirse estúpido.

Se le olvidó todo por un momento cuando Baz se acercó a besarlo suavemente.

—Felíz San Valentín, Simon.

Sintió la sonrisa contra sus labios. Quizá se estaba preocupando de más.

—Feliz día, Baz. —contestó.—Estas flores son para tí. —Dijo tendiendo el ramo hacia su novio.

—Gracias, son mis favoritas.

Baz enterró la nariz en el ramo y aspiró ante la contenta mirada de Simon. Las flores habían sido una buena idea. Se había panqueado por nada… Entonces miró al interior del apartamento: lo pulcro y perfectamente arreglado hizo que su pánico surgiera de nuevo. Esto no estaba nada bien. Tragó saliva e intentó mantener la calma.

Se dejó conducir al interior por la helada mano de Baz, hasta quedar sentado en el comedor. Baz le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla.

—¿Quieres cenar primero?

Simon asintió y agregó a su vez:.

—¿Te parece bien si intercambiamos los regalos después de la cena?—dijo, queriendo retrasar el momento lo más posible.

—Me parece bien. —Dijo desapareciendo en la cocina.

Pronto, Baz volvió cargando dos platos de pasta. Simon le ayudó a abrir una botella de vino rosado. Comieron en silencio: A Baz aún le incomodaba un poco que se notaran sus colmillos, Simon estaba muy sumido en sus pensamientos como para mantener una conversación.

Una vez que hubieron acabado, fueron a sentarse en la sala. Le pasó a Baz la bolsa en silencio, sintiéndose cada vez más incómodo. Vio cómo el paquete era desenvuelto Baz sonreía, pero de todos modos no estaba bien. Sacó la taza y se rió suave. Estaban sentados en el sillón, juntos, y eso lo hizo llegar a su límite

—Lo lamento... no pude comprarte nada especial, solo esta mugrosa taza con chocolates.

Y rompió a llorar. Se sentía demasiado poca cosa.

Baz dejó la taza sobre la mesita de centro. Con cautela, se acercó y rodeó a Simon con los brazos, lo movió hasta dejarlo recargado sobre su pecho. Dejó que se desahogara sin hacer comentario alguno, sólo se quedó frotando su espalda para reconfortar a Simon.

Una vez que se sintió un poco más calmado, se separó, aunque no lo suficiente como para soltarse del abrazo. A Simon le tomó unos momentos poder aclarar su mente para hablar.

—Mereces algo mejor.

A él mencionado se le estrujó el corazón. Si él supiera que, su simple presencia, su cercanía, suficiente. Era mucho más de lo que Baz podía pedir

Le dolía que Simon Snow no pudiera ver por sí mismo lo maravilloso que era. Esperaba que sus palabras pudieran alcanzarlo.

—Simon, no pensaba repetir esto, pero me obligas a hacerlo.

Con sumo cuidado le limpió las lágrimas del rostro.

—¿De qué hablas?—dijo, aún sollozando.

Baz lo guió hasta que quedó sentado sobre su regazo y se aferró a él como a la vida.

—Cuando niño, lo perdí todo en un segundo: Mi vida, mi alma—Simon iba a protestar por la afirmación, Baz lo detuvo con un dedo—Y a mi madre. Perdí toda esperanza.

—Lo sé, y por eso mereces a alguien que esté a tu altura.—exclamó Simon con pesar.

Baz lo volvió a estrujarlo entre sus brazos.

—¿Es que no lo entiendes, Simon Snow? El Crisól me dió el mejor regalo de la vida; te entregó mi.

Juntó sus bocas en un beso que, esperaba, hiciera que sus palabras quedaran bien grabadas en esa mente herida y corazón roto. Era un beso casto, pero muy cargado de sentimientos. Baz se separó, no sin antes succionar un poco el labio inferior de Simon, cosa que lo hizo suspirar.

—Aún creo que pude haberte encontrado algo mejor. —dijo Simon, aun tratando de recuperar el aliento y cambiando el tema.

Baz sabía que no podía arreglar las cosas con un beso, pero estaba contento de, al menos, poder sacar Simon de sus pensamientos oscuros con ellos. El vampiro estiró una mano para sacar de la taza un Aero de menta. Sonrió, con los colmillos incluidos.

—Tonterías, el chocolate siempre es un regalo perfecto—dijo, dándole una buena mordida.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Esta es la primera vez que escribo sobre este par, creo que quedó un poco raro.  
> Los personajes pertenecen a Rainbow Rowell <3  
> Sé que esto no es completamente fluff, pero me gusta manejar a Simon y Baz así  
> ¡Gracias por leer!  
> Ciao!
> 
> Edit: Hoy es cumpleaños de Baz, así que... vamos a tomarnos esto como un especial por ello tambíen <3


End file.
